Avengers: Naruto Legacy of Ultron
by W.M King
Summary: Un miembro inesperado, una ficha impredecible en lo que esta apunto de acontecer, un enfrentamiento entre las partes divididas de los héroes mas poderosos del planeta, un pasado que no puede recordar Naruto Uzumaki, esta adentro... Basado en las películas de Marvel, desde civil wars Naruto x Fem Peter x Wanda
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones: Naruto, Avengers, el hombre araña, marvel etc y sus personajes no me pertenecen

-Hola-personaje hablando

-(Ultron)-personajes pensando

Prologo

Civil War

Tony Stark, multimillonario, dueño de las empresas Starks antiguamente fabricadoras de armas, ah si, tambien es Iron-Man, un vengador...

Ahora mismo se encuentra caminando por un pequeño barrio en Queens, ya habia hecho su prier reclutamiento en el area, pero aun le faltaba uno, no iba en su vehiculo pues queria estirar un poco las piernas y relajarse un poco caminando por una de las zonas mas peligrosa de Queens...si en verdad relajante, creo que eso fue un disparo, nah deben ser los niños jugando con pirotegnia.

El multimillonario paro al ver que habia llegado a su destino, un pequeño bloque de departamentos la cual se veia que estaba a punto de colapsar, entro al bloque de departamentos y subio hasta el 3 piso de un edifcio se paro frente una puerta de madera, raramente bien cuidada. unos recuerdos golpearon su brillante mente

 **-Estas seguro de lo que me dices, Vision?-pregunto tony quien se encontraba a punto de abordar su auto para ir por su primer reclutamiento**

 **-Si, tony, esa energia, no cabe duda es imposible no reconocerla-Dijo Vision despues de asentir sin ninguna duda**

 **-No es una amenaza, eso es lo que me dices, pero como estar seguro cuando anteriormente estuvo a punto de causar la extinsion de la vida en la tierra-agrego Tony con un tono de precaucion**

 **-Te equivocas, puede tener la misma firma de energia, pero no los mismos ideales, pero eso no asegura que no pueda caer en ellos, su mente todavia es corrumpible, tenemos que desde ahora guialo para que su camino no sea el de desctruccion.**

 **-Y que nos asegura que no a caido ya?-Tony en este punto ya estaba dentro del auto**

 **-Digamos que es un presentimiento-Dijo Vision con tranquilidad mientras miraba a Tony**

 **Este se quedo un momento meditandolo, al final solto un suspiro y se acomodaba los lentes de sol que llevaba**

 **-Ubicacion-dijo sin mas el multimillonario, Vision no pudo evitar sonreir"**

-Presentimiento, desde cuando sigo los presentimientos de otras personas-se cuestiono mientras tocaba la puerta en los primeros segundos no se oyo o sucedio nada

-¡Espere un momento!-se escucho un grito masculino, algo chillon desde el interior del departamento, a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrio

-(Esto debe ser una broma)-penso para sus adentros mientras miraba a la persoa quien habia abierto la puerta con cierta incredubilidad-(Otro mocoso, bueno por lo menos no es otra chica)

-¿Que se le ofrese-ttebayo?-dijo con entusiasmo la persona quien acababa de abrir la puerta, sus cabellos rubios como el sol, piel ligeramente bronceada vestia una playera de colos naranja y unos chorts color azul

...

Naruto Uzumaki, un joven algo (muy) Hiperactivo, bajo para su edad de 15 años, su cabello rubio como el sol y sus ojoss azules como el cielo lo trasmitian y unas marcas en sus mejillas era lo que mas destacaba vestia una camisa de vestir color azul y unos vaqueros sencillos en su hombro descansaba una maletin-mochila mientras caminaba por las calles de Queens rumbo a su hogar

-Esa profesora de matematicas va hacer mi perdicion-dijo el joven rubio de 15 años mientras suspiraba con resignacion, sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de su pequeño departamento saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrio la puerta de su hogar.

-¡Estoy en casa!-anuncio al entrar, sin recibir respuesta alguna, claro el vivia solo, una sonrisa amrga se formo en su rostro ante ese pensamiento.

El rubio camino por el pasillo de departamento pasando de la cocina y la pequeña sala de estar llego a su habitacion la cual consistia en una cama un closet una mesa de noche y un escritorio con una computadora.

-Sera mejor que me bañe-dijo y se dispuso a hacer lo dicho

ya una vez se habia aseado ahora se encontraba con una playera de color naranja las cuales tenian un remolino en el centro y un short de color azul, camino hacia la cocina y reviso la despensa sacando de alli un paquete que tenia escrito "Ramen "pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, el sonido de un telefono sonando llamo su atencion, el rubio con un suspiro fue a buscar su telefono el cual se encontraba en la mesa del comedor

-Un mensaje-dijo al revisar su telefono, cuando reconocio el numero enarco una ceja

"Rossi dio el primer paso, una grande esta noche"-Era lo que decia el mensaje, solto un suspiro y cuando estaba a punto de contestar

"Toc,Toc"

El sonido de la puerta llamo su atencion , alzo una ceja, alguien tocando la puerta de su departamento, vio la hora y vio que eran las 1:30 de P.M

-"Quien podra ser, Penny talvez?"-penso

"Toc, Toc"

nuevamente habian golpeado la puerta

-¡Espere un momento!-exclamo lo suficientemente fuerte para el que fuera que estuviera tocando escuchara, camino hacia la puerta-(Cualquier cosa...)-penso mientras la palma de su mano tomo un brillo rojo escarlata brevemente cubrio su mano, dirigio su mano al pomo de la puerta

-¡Que se le ofrece-ttebayo!-dijo con entusiasmo al abrir la puerta

...

-¿Tu eres Naruto Uzumaki?-pregunto Tony al chico rubio quien lo miro inexpresivamente unos segundos-¿Me escuchaste, rubio?

"La firma de energia concuerda con la descrtia por Vision"-Tony ecucho la voz de Viernes en su audifono en el odio izquierdo

Naruto permanecio con el rostro inexpresivo por unos momentos, Tony se tenso, y iba hablar pero el de ojos azules no se lo permito

-Eres Tony Stark-mas que una preunta era una afirmacion

-Valla, me conoces

Naruto lo miro inexpresivamente, con la ceja alzada, era en serio?

-Eres un multimillonario, un famoso inventor, ah si y Iron-Man-dijo Naruto con tono obvio-Quien no conoceria al "grandioso Tony Stark"- dijo con sarcasmo,no planeaba comportarse asi, no era su deseo, por dios, el no era asi, pero por alguna razon su cerebro e instinto le decian a gritos que este hombre era una amenaza para el

Tony lo miro unos momento antes de sonreir

-Me agradas,¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto y sin esperar respuesta entro rapidamente

-Claro, adelante, sientete en casa-el sarcasmo fue evidente, sin mas cerro la puerta

Tony se encamino hacia los sillones, pero no perdio ningun detalle de su entorno y se sento en el

-Ire directo al punto puesto que mi tiempo es corto-de su bosillo saco un telefono y puso a reproducir un video, Naruto lo miro con sorpresa

 **"Todo el mundo al suelo-el hombre hablo en ruso mientras apuntaba s arma la cual ea unaametralladora a las personas quienes estaban alli, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas...**

 **-Sabes, personas como tu me molestan, demasiado-hablo una fria voz en el mismo idioma a sus espaldas, dejando a todos los presentes congelados, pues de repente aparentemente de la nada habia aparecido un sujeto, a las espaldas de la persona quien robaba el banco**

 **(llevaba puesto un traje ambu pero a mascara era de metal como la de ultron)**

 **-Que demoni...-se iba a voltear dispuesto a dispararle a la persona que le hablo, mas sin embargo se quedoinmovil al sentir algo afilado en su cuello**

 **-Sera mejor que te calles si no quieres terminar...**

 **¡BANG!, el sonido de una bala siendo disparada hizo que todos los rehenes gritaran, el que disparo fue el secuas del hobre a quien el enmascarado apuntaba con el filo de lo que pareciaser un Kunai, el brillo ojo en la mascara metalica del sujeto aumento, y todo sucedio como si fuera en camara lenta, retiro el filo del kunai y con un movimiento para el shock de corto la bala por la mitad, el sujeto cabecilla del robo intento dispararle al sujeto al verse liberado,pero este desaparecio en un borron y lo siguiente que sucedio queara grabada en la cabeza de todos, la ametralladora se diidio a la mitad, y el sujeto de la mascara de metal estaba pegando la espalda de el ladron con la suya mientras jugaba con un Kunai**

 **-Eso no fue muy listo"**

Tony pauso el video, Naruto miraba confundido a Stark, pero por dentro estaba sumanete nervioso

-Ahora mi pregunta es, como le hiciste estao aqui en Queen, para aparecer en rusia y frustar un robo en el banco nacional ruso, estado aqui en Queen?-Dijo Stark

-No se de que hablas-respondio rapidamente Naruto

-Naruto Uzumaki, 15 años, huerfano padece de un caso severo de amnesia, no recordando nada mas dsde que tenia 12 años, me equivoco?-

-Como sabes eso de mi, acaso has estado...

-Investigandote?, si, pero lo mas extraño de todo, es que hace 3 años exactamente, apareciste de la nada, con esta poca informacion hace 3 años tu no eistias en el sistema, raro no?

-No se lo que buscas con esto pero...

-Si, lo sabes, y lo sabes muy bien, Naruto, o como te haces llamar, Ōkami?-sentencio el multimillonario

 **"Eliminalo, deshazte de el"**

Una voz oscura se escucho en la mente de Naruto quien comenzaba ha hiperventilar, Los ojos azules de Naruto empezaron a destellar de azul a rojo

-"Aumento imprevisto de energia señor"-la voz de Viernes advirtio

-Ok, Eso no es bueno-dijo Tony sintiendo como el ambiente se volvia pesado

Pero Naruto se logro tranqulizar

 **"No podras mantenerme encerrado por mucho tiempo, solo es cuestion de tiempo"**

 **"** Energia bajando"-nuevamente la I.A señalo

-¿Que es lo que quieres, Stark?-pregunto con tono peligrso el rubio-Habia tenido un dia tranquilo y preferia que lo siguiera permaneciendo-

Tony permanecio unos segundos en siencio

-Has ido alguna vez a la alemania-

Muy bien esa pregnta no se la esperaba y lo descoloco por un momento

-¿¡Que tiene eso que ver con todo esto!?-pregunto/grito el rubio al multimillonario

-Eso mi querido, rubio lo sabras cuando estes en el avion camino a alemania-dijo tranquilamente e Vengador mientas palmeaba el hombro de un descolocado rubio de marcas en la mejillas

-¿E-Espera que?

-Empaca tus cosas nos vamos en 5 minutos

-Espera, vienes a mi casa, me interrogas me muestras un video y e insinuas que soy Ōkami y ahora quieres que valla contigo a Alemania!?

-Si, ese es el plan

-Estas demente,¡Ademas yo no soy Kybi-Man!-grito nuevamente ganandose la mirada perpicaz de Tony quien saco de nuevo su telefono

 **"Ahora me ire a mi hogar Queen"-dijo el enmascarado despues de dejar al sujeto inconsiente**

 **-** Eso no prueba nada

 **"Ahora a celebrar con ramen-ttebayo"-Exclamo feliz el sujeto antes de desaparecer en un destello**

Narto se dio un facepalm

-Quedan 4 minutos-señalo Tony

-¡Arhhhh! ¡eres imposible!

-Me lo han dicho mucho-dijo Tony con una pequeña sonrisa de diversion mientras salia del departamento-( Tenias razon vision,hay que guiarlo por el camino correcto, o si no)-

-"Señor, el analisis ha terminado la similitud entre las energias es de un 99,99 % parecidas,Este es el proyecto 2-G"

-El cuerpo definitivo de Ultron-dijo Tony una vez estaba en la planta baja del edificio

-"Si señor, pero sin embargo la consiencia de ultron no domina el cuerpo al igual que ninguna otra I.A"

-¿Que quieres decir viernes?, acaso me dices que este cuerpo tiene un... alma?-dijo Tony un poco impresionado

-"Si, el cuerpo lleva lo que conocemos como el alma, es decir, el indivduo Naruto Uzumaki, no fue creado artificialmente solo fue mejorado"

-El siempre estuvo alli, entonces eso quiere decir que...

-"Si, sus pensamientos son correctos, señor, Ultorno pensaba tomar el cuerpo de Naruto Uzumaki destruyendo su alma"-concluyo la I.A

-Necesito mas informacion, vision no me dio todas las respuestas, pero esto me lleva a una pregunta, que vio de especial, Ultron, en un humano, que vio en Naruto Uzumaki, que le izo querer poseer su cuerpo...

-"Esa no fue una sola preguna, señor"-corrigio Viernes

...

-¡Wow, mira ese avion!-exclamo la feliz voz de una joven castaña de unos 15 años,media 1,73 de altura su cabello lellegaba hasta los hombrs, sus ojos del mismo coor que su cabello , su pie blanca llevaba puesta una blusa color azul celete ,unos vaqueros y unos tenis de coor blanco, esta se encotraba con una camara en su mano mientras grababa

Al lado de la chica se encontaba un hombre a mediados de los 50, robusto, llevaba puesto un trage de corbata como los que usan los del servicio secreto, era, robusto, dejemoslo

-¿Que te dije acerca de estar grabando?-dijo el hombre a la chica quien bufo e hizo un puchero

-Pero Happy-dijo la chica haciendo ojos de cachorritos

-Eso no funcionara jovencita ahora quedate tranuilita en tu haciento mientras llega tu compañero-setencio Happy aburridamente, la chica se cruzo de brazos

-Es verdad, tengo un compañero, me preuto quien sera, debe ser super cool para ser llamado por el señor Stark-dijo entusiasmada

-Lo mismo pense yo, pero mira, aqui estas tu-dijo señalndola, haciendo que la chica se deprimiera

-Mou happy, eres malo-dijo la chica hacindo un puchero adorable

-Oh valla por lo que veo estas aburrida-dijo una voz en la puerta del avion que ambas qu la chica y el guardaespaldas reconocieron

-¡Señor Stark!-exclamaron ambos al ver al multimillonario

-Ese soy yo-dijo entrando al avion y tomano asiento

-Uhseñor stak, puedo hacerle una pregunta?-ijo la chica

-Ya la estas haciendo, pero si-

-No dijo que iba a traer a alguien mas?-pregnto en verdad curiosa y confundida

-Ya debe estar por llegar-respondio

-Y para colmo no pude comer mi ramen-una voz quejandose se escucho y alli entrando por la puerta se vio a Naruto, la chica quedo en shock y con la boca abierta-Wow en verdad debo decir que ustedes los ricos se se dan sus lujos

-¿¡N-Naruto!?-grito la chica al salir del shock, Naruto poso su miradad en ella

-O Hola Penny-dijo Nruto con una sonrisa tranquila

1

2

3..4..5-es algo lento el pobre

-¿¡Penny!?

-Hombre araña-dijo tony señalando a Penny haciendo que Naruto quedara en shock-saluda a Ōkami

-¿¡Que¡?

-Continuara...

Hola, como estan, yo aqui si inspiracion y de repente se me vino a la mente esto y no pude evitar escribirlo, es un capitulo piloto, segun su recibimiento lo continuare

¡Espero sus reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, en verdad la historia a tenido un buen recibimiento, me alegra y por eso, aqui el primer capitulo de esta historia!**

 **Daisuke SSJ: me alegra que te guste, gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este capitulo**

 **CHRISTOFELD: disculpa eso bro, es que no tengo word y el teclado me esta fallando revisare mas,¡saludos!**

 **Guest: Gracias por comentar bro, saludos**

 **Gjr-Sama: Me alegro que te guste mi historia, el capitulo de hoy no sera muy movido sin embargo el seguiente estara lleno de accion y revelaciones, saludo**

 **TaoRyu: Jeje, ya veras, ya veras, gracias por comentar, saludos**

 **dracodf23: Gracias bro**

 **fraxures: gracias, Bro**

 **elzerocrack: Saludos hermano, teorias interesantes...de hecho me inspire en varias de tus historia, en serio me encantan tus fics, saludos desde ¡venezuela!**

 **Mi saludos a todos lo que leen esta historia, espero les guste la continuacion :-)**

 **Aclaracion: Los vengadores, Marvel y sus otras franquisias al igual que Naruto no me pertenecen**

 **Advertencia: la trama no ira mu acorde con la de la pelicula es decir, tendra mis toques y cosas diferentes esas cosas**

 **Capitulo 1: Los mocosos en accion, Parte 1**

Hace 3 años

Era un dia tranquilo en Queens y cierto rubio corria a toda velocidad esquivando a los peatones quienes trasitaban las calles y aceras llevaba puesto una camisa de color negra encima de esta una sudadera, unos vaqueros azul oscuros y unos converse

-Valla el primer dia y ya llego tarde, muy bien hecho Naruto Uzumaki-se decia mientras corria sin darse cuenta choco con alguien

-Auch

-¡Ah, lo siento mucho!-se disculpo Naruto despues de levantarse y disponerse a levantar con quien habia chocado, se dio cuenta que era una chica de su misma edad, 13 años, cabellos castaños, usaba unos lentes una blusa de color azul, y unos vaqueros y tenis de color blanco

levanto la mirada, para sonrojarse al ver que el rostro de Naruto se encontraba muy cerca del suyo

-Te ecuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado el rubio a la chica

Esta solo pudo asentir

-Que bien!-celebro el Uzumaki para despues ayurdar a la chica a levantarse-disculpa por haberte tumbado es que iba corriendo por que voy tarde a la escuela

-Tambien vas?-pregunto la chica timidamente

-Si, hoy es mi primer dia en la escuela-respondio con una sonrisa-espera acaso tu tambien vas

la chica asintio nuevamente

-Si quieres, si quieres nos vamos juntos-propuso timidamente la chica

-Por supuesto, ademas ando un poco perdido-acepto rapidamente el rubio-por cierto mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki

-AH, el mio es Penelope Parker-se presento la chica esperando que se burlara de su nombre

-Wow, ese nombe es largo, que te parece si te llamo Penny?-propuso el chico con una sonrisa y su mano en su nuca

la ahora nombrada Penny se soprendio y sonrio emocionada con al idea de un nuevo amigo

-Me parece bien

...

Actualidad

-Entonces, eres el Hombre araña?-esa pregunta fue hecha por Naruto quien habia salido de su sopresa inicial y ahora se encontraba junto a Penny Parker y Tony Stark-

Naruto en esos momentos llevaba puesto una playera naranja encima de esta una sudadera de colo gris , unos vaqueros azules y unos converse blancos

-Aja-respondio Penny mientras tomaba un vaso de limonada

-Pero, eres una chica-dijo Naruto como si fuera obvio, y lo era

Penny levanto un ceja

-Algun problema con eso, Marquitas?-dijo esta con un tono algo molesto

-Jajaja marquitas, muy buena-se rio Tony por el apodo mientras se servia otra copa de wisky

-Me referia, a que todo el mundo piensa que eres un hombre-aclaro Naruto con una vena en su frente

-Oh-dijo la chica algo avergonzada, Naruto solto un suspiro

-Y yo preocupandome por no poder despedirme de ti-dijo Naruto rascandose la mejilla mientras sonreia-En verdad me tomo por sorpresa que tu fueras el "Hombre" araña siendo que eres tan timida.

-Imagina la mia al enterarme que tu eras el famoso Okami, el chico mas hiperactivo e idiota de la clase-dijo Penny con una medio sonrisa mirando al rubio recibiendo un "oye" de este

-Si para mi fue tambien soprendente que este enano fuera Okami-dijo el multimillonario-se mostraba mas alto en los videos...-dijo con Tony con una sonrisa, Penny asintio

-Oye que insinuas!-reclamo Naruto

-Nada, rubio-respondio simplemente

-Ultimadamente, ahora somos una guarderia para mocosos-

-¡Y tu no estabas Dormido!-grito Naruto con los ojos en blanco señalando acusatoriamente a Happy

-Yo no duermo, solo descanso los ojos...

-¡Es la misma cosa!-esta vez fue Penny la que grito

-Vamos, tranquilos niños, no molesten a su tio Happy-dijo Tony con diversion

-Tsk, bueno cambiando de tema, todavia no nos has dicho a que demonios vamos a Alemania-cuestiono Naruto al multimillonario Iron-man

-A ti tampoco te dijo nada?-pregunto Penny a Naruto-A mi no me dijo mucho, solo menciono lo sexy que estaba mi tia-Penny solto un suspiro resigando pero algo molesta

-la sexy Mei?-pregunto Naruto tomando una expresion soñadora

-Verdad que si esta inusualmente sexy?-dijo Tony con una sonrisa

-En verdad es bonita?-pregunto esta vez Happy con interes

-No, tu tambien Happy!?-exclamo indignada la castaña

-Si tiene un cuerpo...

-¡Podrian callarse es de mi tia de quien hablan pervertidos!-reclamo Penny con una vena en su frente a ambos

Naruto se escondio a las espaldas de Tony usandolo como escudo al ver a una furiosa Penny

-Vamos calmate, Penny no es para tanto-dijo Tony tratando de tranquilizar a la chica, quien lo fulmino con la mirada-(¡Diablos, se parece a Peper cuando esta enojada!)-penso estremeciendose un poco ante la imagen mental de una Peper con una sarten en la mano

-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos calmados, les hablare un poco sobre su mision-dijo Tony esta vez con un tono serio, haciendo que los dos adolecente prestaran atencion-necesito su ayuda para tenderle una emboscada a Steven Rogers, o como ustedes seguramente lo conocen, el capitan america-

Naruto y Penny abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

-Espera, espera, como que enboscar al capitan america? no son del mismo esquipo?-pregunto Penny confundia y aturdida.

Tony asintio

-No puedo darles muchos detalles, pero como van las cosas los vengadores se encuentran divididos en estos momentos

-Es por el acuerdo?-pregunto seriamente Naruto viendo fijamente al multimillonario

-Veo que alguien si hizo su tarea-respondio Tony-en efecto, es esa una de las razones por las cuales se ha originado esta situacion, en resumen, unos estuvieron de acuerdos, otros no y entre ellos el Capitan america

Naruto y Penny se miraron, esto se escuchaba grave y aun mas por el tono sombrio usado por el multimillonario

-En resumidas palabras, tenemos que luchar contra el capitan amercia y una parte de los vengadores?-pregunto Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza

Penny levanto la mano para pedir la palabra

-Antes que nada, no vuelva hacer eso, no estamos en un salon de clases y odio la escuela-respondio Tony refiriendose a Penny quien habia levantado al mano

-Ok, eres un genio que odia la escuela...anotado-dijo Naruto con burla mientras simulaba anotar algo

-Bueno ignorando al enano-Dijo Tony recibendo un "Oye" de parte del rubio continuo y miro a Penny-¿que era lo que querias preguntar?

-Bueno como nos vinimos asi de repente, no pude empacar mi traje, como se supone que voy a luchar?-cuestiono la chica

-Oh, ¿esos trapos?-dijo y Penny bajo la cabeza deprimida "no son trapos" murmuro deprimida-ya no lo necesitaras, te tengo algo mejor-contesto con una sonrisa el Multimillonario haciendo que Naruto, Penny y Happy alzaran una ceja

...

- **Quieren salvar al mundo pero no quieren que cambie. ¿Como pueden salvar a la humanidad si no la dejan evolucionar? ¿Con estás marionetas? Sólo hay un camino hacia la paz, la extinción de los vengadores.**

 **-"Y ese sigue siendo el camino"-** una profunda voz resono en la oscuridad, donde Naruto flotaba

-¡Tu otra vez! ¡ya te dije que salieras de mis sueños!-grito el rubio

-" **Tsk,si eso mismo le dije yo, pero el tipo es insistente y escurridizo"-** una nueva voz, esta era mucho mas profunda y se ecuchaban unos gruñido y el metal siento azotado

- **No puedes escapar de esto, para esto fuiste creado...**

...

-Hahaha-Naruto desperto jadeando sudor corria por su frente-ese sueño otra vez...

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Tony al Rubio quien se veia agitado

-solo un mal sueño...¿Cuanto tiempo dormi?-pregunto Naruto

-Solo unas 4 horas-respondio tranquilamente el multimillonario-Que bueno que despertaste, rubio, estamos apunto de aterrizar-Dijo Tony mientras lo observaba fijamente

Naruto se dio cuenta de un peso en su hombro y volteo su mirada y se encontro con Penny quien dormia comodamente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto quien solo sonrio

-Uh, al parecer ustedes dos se conocian, puedo preguntar desde cuando?-cuestiono Tony

Naruto asintio tranquilamente

 **-** Dede hace 3 años exactamente nos conocemos-respondio con una sonrisa tranquila

-Por lo que veo se llevan muy bien, si sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo Tony moviendo las cejas sugestivamente

-Si-respondio Naruto sin entender el significado de la pregunta del multimillonario, retiro un mechon del cabello del rostro dormindo de Penny-Aunque me hubiera gustado que confiara en mi lo suficiente para decirme que era el "Hombre" araña

-Bueno no le dijiste que eras Okami, creo que estan a mano

-Creo que tienes razon-dijo Naruto con una suave sonrisa

-"Señor, un aumento de energia mientras el Sujeto Naruto Uzumaki dormia fue detectado"-una voz resono en un auricular que tenia Tony

-De acuerdo, has un analisis mas a fondo-oderno tony

-"Entendido, señor"-contesto la I.A

-Con quien hablabas?-pregunto de inprevisto Naruto, Tony poso su mirada en el

-Oh, con mi asistente viernes, necesitaba alistar unos preparativos-respondio simplemente

...

-Wow, este es nuestra habitacion!?-exclamo impresionada Penny al ver el tamaño de la habitacion

-En realidad es la tuya, la de el mocoso rubio y la mia estan ambas al lado de la tuya-respondio aburridamente Happy

-Ah-fue la respuesta de Penny, un poco triste de no compartir la habitacion con el rubio, espera, espera, la chica fruncio el ceño ante ese pensamiento y se sonrojo un poco

-Bueno los dejo,aqui estan tus llaves mocoso-dijo Happy lanzandole las llaves a Naruto-duerman bien mañana sera su primera mision, tu traje sera entregado mañana, al igual que el de el mocoso-dijo al final para salir de la habitacion dejando a Naruto y a Penny solos...

-Un traje? pero si yo tengo el mio-dijo Naruto confundido

-¡Tienes tu traje!, ¡puedo verlo!-pidio Penny con estrellitas en los ojos mirando emocionada a Naruto quien la miro

-No...

-¡Por favor!-suplico la chica

-no..-respondio nuevamente el rubio dandole la espalda a la chica, estaba dispuesto a irse a su habitacion pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, penny aparecio frente el

-¡Por favor!-pidio otravez, usando el arma mas poderosa de todas...los ojos de cachorrito

-(No, no voy a...caer...)-pensaba tratando de inponerse a a esa tecnica mortal-¡Kawaiii!, ¡claro que si todo por la tierna Penny!-exclamo el chico sumisamente

-"Jeje siempre funciona"-penso triunfalmente con una sonrisa de victoria, aunqe con un sonrojo, por lo de tierna

-Bueno preparate, para ver algo increible..-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Me mordio una araña y me dio podres de araña, nos trajo Tony Stark un multimillnario, quien es Iron Man...no hay muchas cosas que hoy me soprendan-dijo con cara de palo

-Ok...pero esto sera en verdad, soprendente-dijo cerrando los ojos poniendo sus manos en forma de rezo, Penny miraba expectante-¡Kai!-exclamo Naru al mismo tiempo que particula de luz cubrian el cuerpo de Naruto, Penny tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el resplandor, cuando el brllo ceso Penny pudo abrir los ojos y lo que vio la dejo soprendida

(Naruto Viste la ropa Ambu pero sin la mascara )

-Wow-fue lo que pudo decir la chica algo sonrojada al ver a Naruto vestido con esa ropa, no solo eso si no que la musculatura del rubio se marco mas, no exageradamente

-Gracias, gracias hice la aparicion extravagante para mas emocion- dijo Naruto inclinandose varias veces en señal de agradecimiento fingido-Este es mi traje de Sigilo-dijo con una sonrisa

-Y como ocultas tu identidad?-pregunto y de repente pequeñas particulas empezaron a subir por la espalda de Naruto y alli se formo una mascara, era igual a las armaduras de Tony, dedujo pero con la unica diferencia que tenia los orificios de los ojos de un color rojo-doble wow...

-Bueno creo que es hora de dormir ya on las 8 de la noche y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano-dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que en una explosion de humo cubria al rubio y dejaba a Naruto con sus antiguas ropas-Buenas Noches-Dijo abriendo la puerta

-Buenas noches, Naruto-despido la chica, al ver como Naruto salia y cerraba la puerta

Naruto una vez salio de su habitacion se fue hacia su habitacion, no obstante el telefono de este sono

-¿Diga?-dijo Naruto contestando la llamada-oh eres tu...si estare alli en unos segundos...-Naruto miro a todos lados y una vez que vio que no habia nadie cruzo los dedos en froma de cruz-¡Kage bushin no jutsu!-susurro al mismo tiempo que un "Poof" se escuchaba y alli al lado de Naruto se encontraba una copia perfecta de el, el Rubio roiginal vio a su copia y esta le asintio y ecibio las llaves de la habitacion-muy bien...lets Rock-murmuro y un destello amarrillo desaparecio del lugar.

...

Eran las 12 de la noche, el frio azotaba la zona, la nieve caia,las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo se encontraban desoladas, ya que por el frio lo pobladores dcidieron encerrarse tenprano

pero no obstante dos figuras estaban paradas en medio del pueblo, parecian no inmutarse por el frio, al menos una de esas personas pues l otra esaba cubierta por un chaleco de cuero y guantes del mismo material

La primera figura era la de un hombre, cabello negro, de coplexion robusta, media 1,77 y estaba cubierta con la ropa descrita antes

-Entonces ya tienes el encargo-pregunto con calma el de cabello negro

la otra figura estaba cubierto una tunica no dejando ver su rostro, nubes roja estaban estanpadas en la tunica

-Cuando te eh quedado mal, eh Rossi?-pregunto la persona con la tunica, un brllo rojo siniestro brillo entre la nieve

Sin darse cuenta una figura miraba todo el intercambio sorprendido

-¿Por que, por que esa tunica se me hace tan familiar?-se dijo a si mismo el observador

...

-¡Esto es increible!-exclamo en un susurro extasiado Penny, quien en estos momento vestia un taje latex color Azul y rojo ( El traje de Spiderman Homecoming)

-Hump, al parecer esto se pondra interesante-dijo Naruto quien estaba con la misma ropa qe habia enseñado ayer a Penny solo que esta vez una katana en su espalda estaba reposando, el estaba recostado en una pared viendo los acontecimientos

Estos miraban la escena que se desarrollaba frente ellos, tony y el capitan america discutiendo, los vengadores Nuevos y originales Black Widow, Pantera Negra, Máquina de Guerra, Visión de lado de tony y de lado del capitan america Wanda, Hawkeye, Falcon,Wilson y Bucky Barnes casi todos los vengadores se encontaba reunido, bueno... menos Hulk...lastima

 **T** ony ya cansado de la palabreria y de la insesatez de Steve hablo:

 **-** Señores se me acabo la paciencia ¡Mocoso!-grito Tony de repente

-¡Y esa es mi entrada entrada!-exclamo felizmente la chica

-Aja, despues me dices por que tienes un traje de hombre...(aunque su trasero se ve sexy...no, no soy un pervertido!)-penso lo ultimo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Penny rapidamente se lanzo al aire y en un movimiento magnifico creo una telaraña y despojo de las manos el capitan america su escudo tambienatando sus manos sus manos con su tela-araña

-Es el hombre araña, el hombre araña al mal enreda con su telaraña, su colita retorcida...ah ya me iba por la version de los ...no se que sinsonsp...o algo asi-dijo "el" recien llegado posandose encima de un trailer

-Eh...tony, quien es este payaso...-pregunto Maquina de guerra o mejor dicho, Roney a su amigo

-Bueno...estaba corto de tiempo...y esto fue lo que consegui...

Penny lo "miro" indignada pues con su mascara no se podia ver

-¡OYE!

-¿Es una chica?-pregunto esta vez falcon al escuchar el grito del autodenominado "Hombre" araña

-Eh no que va-dijo El "Hombre" araña aclarandose la garganta

-Esoty seguro que escuche la voz de una chica...-insistio Sam(osea falcon)

-¿Ya te rindes?-pregunto Tony alzando una ceja, ignorando el comentario de Falcon

-No, no estas cerca de vencerme Tony-al decir eso

-¡Y es mi turno!-

-Eh-esa voz llama la atenion de Penny pero no tiene tiempod ehacer nada cuendo de repente de la nada una persona vistiendo un traje rojo parecido al de una hormiga aprece y le da una patada en el menton mandandola al suelo y quitandole el escudo

El capitan levanta las manos y de repente el sonido del aire siendo cortado se escucha, una flecha logra cortar lo que mantiene atado sus brazos

-Me voy de vacaciones, y esto sucede-Dijo Ojo de halcon siendo el quien habialanzao al flecha

-Oh no, ya llego robin hood-dijo con sarcasmo Tony

-Creo que esto le pertenece, capitan America-dijo AT-MAN dandole el escudo al super soldado quien le asintio

-Ok-Dice Tony poniendose al mismo tiempo que la mascara de hierro cubre su rostro nuevamente para posteriormente Black Widow, Pantera Negra, Máquina de Guerra, Visión se pusieran de lado de tony al mismo tiempo que los del lado del capitan hacian lo mismo, se miraron los unos a los otros y empezaron a avanzar contra el otro

-Señor...no se estan deteniendo-dijo Penny con nervios

-Nosotros tampoco-respondio al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar mas rapido-miro a Penny de reojo-y cuando piensa aparecer el rubio?-pregunto

-Me dijo que queria una entrada epica o algo asi-respondio encongiendose de hombros

-Que infantil-bufo el multimillnario

-A quien se parecera...-murmuro la chica con sarcasmo

Naruto veia como se dasarrollaba la escena, vio como penny se enfrentaba al capitan america, vio como Ant-Man se vuelve pequeño y penetra la armadura de Stark para arruinarla y vio como Penny se lanzaba a perseguir a Falcon y a Bucky

-Creo que es hora de tu entrada rubio-dijo Tony comunicandose a tra vez del radio

-O si, ya voy-respondio el Rubio al mismo tiempo que una mascara aparecia en su rostro-¡Alla voy!-exclamo al mismo tiempo que corria y daba un gran salto hacia abajo

¡Booommmmmm!

El suelo se sacudio cuando Naruto aterrizo fuertemnte en el suelo agrietandolo miro su entorno y vio a Blank Panther enfrentarse contra Ojo de halcon quienes al escuchar el estruendo cerca de ellos miraron en direccion del rubio, el rubio sonrio

-Vamos con esto-susurro y de inmediato junto sus manos y empeo a hacer unos sellos de manos-Estilo de viento: ¡Bala de aire!-Ihnalo aire y de golpe escupio una bala de viento conprimido dirigida hacia Clint, quien a duras pena logro esquivar el ataque

-Que mie...!-sus palbras murieron al ver como en un instante al ver a Naruto frente a el

-Hola-al decir eso Naruto propino un golpe en el estomago de Clint, sacandole el aire-¡estoy dentro!-exclamo Naruto dejando a un inconsiente Arquero en el suelo, Narut sintio como alguien lo observaba-Oh hola-saludo Naruto a Black panther quien lo veia soprendido

-Quien eres tu-pregunto el del traje de Bibranium recuperandose rapido de la inpresion

Naruto se dio cuenta que estab en su mismo equipo, penso un momento antes de contestarle

-Okami y tu...

-Black Panther...-respondio

-A el si... le dices tu nombre y a mi no?-dijo Ojo de halcon desde el piso

-Oh, estas consiente-dijo Naruto algo somprendido

-Si y tu vas a volar...

Naruto y Black Panther vieron como en el tobillo del primerose encontraba puesta una flecha

-Ay...MAMAAAAAA!-grito Naruto al momento que salio volando cortesia de la flecha la cual era un propulsor

Black panther miro eso con pena ajena

-Que..acaso no lo viste venir-dijo debilmente el arquero

-Bueno Enrealidad si...-la pantera Negra abrio los ojos soprendidos al igual que Ojo de halcon al escuchar esa voz

-Como?-alcanzo a preguntar debilmente ojo del halcon

-Simple...estoy en todas partes...-respondio el Rubio, Balck Panther miraron a su alrededor y observaron incredulos como en varias direcciones 5 rubios mas se esparcian por el aero puerto, Naruto miro a Black Panther-ve a apoyar al "hombre" araña, dentro de un momento voy para alla-dijo y cruzo los dedos en forma de cruz y en una explosion de humo un clon se hacia presente para estupefaccion de los observadores-vigila a robin-le dijo Naruto al clon

-Hai

-¡Nos vemos!-grito Naruto despareciendo en un destello amarrillo

-En verdad,tony tiene amigos muy extraños...-dijo Ojo de halcon con los ojos bien abiertos-no se para que me soprendo, ya me enfrente contra aliens, y fui controlado por un dios de otro mundo...se, mi vida es extraña...y tu eres real o una ilusion?-dijo recordando las copias que hizo Loki en alemania

-Eso depende viejo, quieres que te golpee para confirmar?

Black Panther solo se limito a salir de alli

...

Continuara...

Y como veran ya empieza la accion, el enfrentamiento de ambos bandos, con Naruto en el, que cosas pasaran en esta batalla campal?

¡averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo!

Espero sus reviews, espero que no haya sido un tan mal capitulo...XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Saludos, le traigo el capitulo dos de esta historia**

 **Espero le guste**

 **Agradecimientos a: Gjr-sama, otakugamer202, Sombra-solitaria,Taoryu, CCSakura forever, Daisuke y a los demas que leen este fic, en verdad gracias**

 **Hoy acabo con este mini-mini-mini arco de civil war, para empezar con la verdadera trama, algnos lo veran algo acelerado pero en fin, que se le va hacer, necesito hacerlo para empezar con la historia en si**

 **Aclaraciones: Naruto,Marvel y los vengadores no me pertenecen, obviamente**

 **Capitulo 2:**

 **Los mocosos en accion parte final**

El bosque estaba en relativa calma, pinos adornaban la zona, el clima frio lo azotaba la zona, todo parecia inpertubable, no obstante...

Una delgada linea de color verde se pudo divisar en el cielo nublado de esa region, la linea en cuestion empezo a abriser cada vez mas hasta formar una grieta lo suficientemente grande para que como un camion entrara facilmente por alli, la grieta empezo a cerrarse nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiera cerrarse, algo salio de alli, fue cayendo y cayendo acercandose mas hacia el suelo

¡Boooooommmmmm!

El sonido de algo inpactando fuertemente resono por todo el bosque, un profundo crater se formo pasaron varios segundos sin pasar nada, de repente una mano surgio sujetando uno de los bordes del crater cilcular, otra mano se sujeto al borde, quejidos se escucharon y del crater surgio una persona...una persona muy lastimada, su cabello rubio rebelde siendo lo que mas destacaba, aparentaba unos 16 años, su cuerpo solo era cubierto por unos pantalones de color naranja, su cuerpo de contextura fuerte y marcado pero no exagerado solo lo normal, sufria de varias heridas y hematomas su piel era bronceada, de su boca corria sangre

El chico salio con mucho esfuerzo del crater, se arrastro unos cuantos centimetros

-¿Don-donde estoy?-esa fue la pregunta que salio entre tantos quejidos y jadeos-jeje..estoy hecho un mierda...-dijo y sin mas sus ojos se cerraron, sus parpados taparon las dos orbes azules, dandole paso a la inconsiencia

Desconocido para el chico una orbe de color amarrillo aparecio de repente y lentamente se introdujo en su cuerpo

El sonido de pasos se escucharon, un brillo tenue verde cubrio el lugar, el sonido de tela siendo movida por el viento frio se escucho

-Lo siento...pero es la unica manera...-esa palabras se escucharon perdiendose en el aire, el brillo de color verde aumento, los pasos se volvieron a escuhar y sin mas, el brillo firnalmente ceso y solo el sonido del bosque perdudro en el lugar siendo interrumpido rapidamente por el sonido de pasos apresurados siendo acompañado por el ladrido de perros, los pasos se escucharon ya frente el cuerpo iconsiente cuerpo del rubio

-Pero que tenemos aqui-fueron las palabras pronunciadas con un acento ruso, el que las dijo fue un hombre, este media 1,76 de altura vestia un uniforme militar tactico de color, carecia de cabello en su craneo, en sus brazo llevaba una Ametralladora, su cara tenia varias marcas adornadola, este con cautela sin dejar de mirar a los lados se arrodillo frente al chico y con dos dedos le tomo el pulso-soprendente aun con todas estas heridas sigue vivo...

una segunda figura se acerco al hombre que aun permanecia arrodillado

-¿Encontraron algo?-pregunto el hombre calvo

-No, señor, nada fuera de lo normal-respondio el sujeto quien llevaba las misma ropas que el hombre calvo, el recien llegado miro el cuerpo inconsiente del rubio-que hacemos con el?-pregunto

El hombre miro por unos segundo el cuerpo del rubio antes de mirar a su subordinado

-No los llevamos, Strucker necesita mas conejillos de india y algo me dice que este tiene pontencial...

...

Naruto corria por el aero puerto, solo tenia un objetivo en mente, El capitan america, y al parecer no fue el unico que tuvo la idea, pues desde la distancia Naruto pudo ver que Penny se enfrentaba contra este

El capitan america esquivo un golpe de Penny y tomo su brazo y la lanzo hacia atras, esta rapidamente se recompuso y se puso de nuevo en guardia, el capitan estaba por hablar pero...

-Les importa si me uno?-el capitan recibio un fuerte golpe de parte de Naruto quien habia aparecido de sopresa, el capitan volo unos metros antes de cer de espalda el suelo no obstante se levanto rapidamente-Hola, capitan-saludo Naruto con una sonrisa viendo al capitan quien se sobaba la mejilla derecha, mirando soprendido al rubio

-Valla ese golpe en serio me dolio-susurro e capitan mirando a Naruto quien no habia apartado su mirada del uniformado

-Wow y yo aqui a duras penas podia con el y tu de un solo golpe lo mandas a volar-Naruto escucho a penny decir-

-Oh "Hombre" araña, me alegro que te encuentres bien-contesto Naruto mirando de reojo a la chica disfrazada sonriendole de medio lado

-Debo admitir que tienen corazón, niños ¿De donde vienen?-elogio y pregunto el Capitan mirando a ambos chicos, mientra se acomodaba un guante-de donde son?

Penny se adelanto en responder

-Queens-respnodio la chica, Naruto la vio y suspiro

El capitan sonrio

-Brooklyn-respondio el supersoldado

-Acabas de darle una posible ubicacion de nosotros-reprocho Naruto a la heroina de azul y rojo

-Ah no, no me vengas con regaños, ¡El señor stark me dijo como supo tu identidad!-exclamo con voz chillona la chica, Naruto suspiro derrotado, ese recuerdo aun era muy humillante para el

El capitan sonrio al ver el intercambio

-Siento interrumpo su discucion marital...pero...-de un rapido movimiento el capitan lanzo su escudo contra Naruto, este solo sonrio de medio lado y sopresivamente el solo levanto la mano y como si nada el escuco fue atrapado con esta-que...?

-Te lo devuelvo...!-Naruto con ese grito le lanzo de vuelta el escudo al capitan, este al ver la fuerza con que fue enviado el escudo en su contra tuvo que atraparlo con sus dos manos la fueza lo envio unos paso hacia atras, Naruto miro de reojo a Penny quien lo miraba y Naruto hubiese jurado que si no fuese por la mascara que penny tenia la boca abierta-Preparate para algo soprendente..-le dijo y a gran velocidad se lanzo contra el capitan quien ya yo esperaba, rapidamente con el escudo frente a el se lanzo contra el rubio quien venia, Naruto apreto un puño-¡Veamos de que estas hecho, Capitan America!-exclamo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su puño contra el capitan quien hizo lo mismo pero con su escudo

Una onda de viento se formo a raiz de impacto, se vieron a los ojos, el capitan aumento la fuerza Naruto se desiquilibro un poco y de un rapido movimiento dirigio una patada sin embargo Naruto de un salto se alejo mientras permanecia en el aire, el capitan lanzo el escudo aprovechando como Naruto estaba en el aire, Naruto abrio los ojos soprendidos y dio un giro para esquivarlo, el rubio cayo en el suelo, pero en un rapido movimiento el super soldado estaba frente el rubio clavandole un puño en el estomago sacandole el aire a Naruto quien volo unos metros en el aire, este cayo pesadamente al piso

-Eres bueno, pero te falta experiencia-hablo el capitan levantando su mano para recibir su escudo,

-Te olvidas de mi...!-penny de un ataque sopresivo aparecio lanzo una tela-araña atrapando el brazo y el escudo del cpitan en el suelo, Penny corrio rapidamente hacia el propuesta a darle un golpe en la cara al capitan pero este con sus relfejos sujeto el puño de esta , libero con un jalon su escudo y brazo de la tela-araña y golpeo con el escudo a la chica-Auch, eso dolio

-No escuhen a Stark-el capitan advirtio antes de girar dispuesto a marchase

-Oh ya te vas?, pero si apenas comienzo-el capitan se quedo congelao al ecuchar la voz de Naruto peligrosamente cerca de sus oidos, Steve rapidamente se movio y lanzo una patada a la direccion donde creia que estaba el rubio pero, el ya no estaba alli, solo se encontro con el cuerpo inconsiente de Naruto y Penny que se reincorporaba-

-Que rayos pero si...-sus palabras murieron al ver como el supuesto curpo de Naruto explotaba en una nube de humo-pero que...?

-Oie, estoy aqui arriba-penny quien al igual que Steve estaba sorprendida levanto su vista y encima de un trailer Naruto se encontraba sentado tranquilamente moviendo sus pies en el aire

-(¿¡Como demonios llego alla arriba!?)-se preguntaron mentalmente Penny y el capitan

-Ahora si peleare...un poco en serio, preparate-en un destello amarrillo Naruto deasparecio, el capitan instivamente se movio al lado derecho y pudo su escudo frente de el , justo al mismo tiempo que Naruto aparecia dispues a darle un golpe, el sonido de metal chocandose escucho una onda de aire se formo, Naruto y el capitan entraron en una pelea de cuepo a cuerpo, golpes y patada iban y venian, el capitan apenas mantenia el ritmo, Naruto se separo unos paso y extendio su palma en esta una esfera de color azul el tamaño de una pelota de futbolito se empezo a formar-¡Rassengan!-Naruto arremetio con la esfera hacia el capitan

-Deminios...!-exclamo el super soldado logrando cubrirse con su escudo

-"Energia desconocida detectada"-la voz de viernes fue lo que escucho Tony mientras peleaba contra Ant-Man

-Energia desconocida...?

¡Boooommmmmmmm!

El hombre de hierro escucho aquella explosion, volteo su mirada y vio como una nube de huo cubria una parte del aero puerto, vio a Penny parada sobre un trailer alejada de la explosion, vio con sorpresa como Steve salia de la nube de humo mandado a volar, y quedo mas sorprendido cuando a paso calmado salia tranquilamente Naruto, tambien se dio cuenta que las batallas habian paradoal ver tal espectaculo

-Mas sorpesas eh, Rubio...-murmuro Tony a viendo la pelea

-Creo que es hora de usarlo...-se dijo a si mismo susurrando Ant-man mirando la escena para posar su mirada en su muñequera

El capitan se levanto lentamente del suelo, tomo aire por unos segundos sin apartar su mirada de Naruto quien se habia detenido solo a unos cuantos pasos del capitan

-En serio vienes de Queens?-pregunto por fin rompiendo el silencio, Naruto asintio-que rayos comen alli..-susurro al final

¡Bang!

¡Bang!

El sonido de disparos alerto a Naruto este rapidamente se movio esquivando los misiles que venian en su direccion

-¡Steve, sal de aqui!-el que grito fue Falcon quien habia disparado los misiles anteriormente, el capitan le asintio y emprendio carrera hacia el Quinjet de Stark, Falcon miro a Naruto quien estaba encima de un trailer junto a Penny -Ahora ustedes mocosos, hora de su correctivo-dijo el vengador alado para salir disparado contra ambos chicos

-¡Viene el pajaro!-exclamo la chica disparando tela-arañas, falcon las esquivo agilmente, Penny salto lanzo una tela-araña para sujetarse de una grua que estaba alli y esquivo a Falcon

Naruto penso rapido y haciendo sellos de manos exhalo una gran cantidan e aire

-Estilo de viento: ¡Rafaga!-Naruto solto un soplido y este rapidamente se transformo en una gran rafaga de aire

-¡Que mierda..!-exclamo Falcon al mismo tiempo que era golpeado por la onda de viento haciendo caer en unos de los trailer

-¡Araña!-grito Naruto

-¡Entendido!-grito en repuesta la chica entendiendo el mensaje lanzo una rede de tela-araña y apreso al alado-¡ya esta!-celebro la chica

Nauto sin perder tiempo miro su entorno y vio como un recuperado Ojo de halcon y Ant-man peleaban con Natasha y vio a vision pelear contra una chica de cabello castaños Naruto de repente sintio una punzada en cabeza la observar a la chica

voces empezaron a invadir su mente, un recuerdo lejano

 **-Naruto, su nombre es Naruto...**

Esas palabras dichas por una voz femina con un acento fue lo que pudo reconocer entre tantas voces, Naruto sacudio su cabeza alejando aquellos pensamiento

-Narut..digo Okami, estas bien?-pregunto una Penny quien llego al lado de Naruto y lo vio con la mirada perdida

-Ah..si, me encuentro..bien-respondio tropemente

-¡Ya es hora!-un grito llamo su atencion

Naruto dirigieron su mirada al origen del grito y vieron soprendidos como Ant-man crecia muchos metros

-¡A la mierda!-exclamo Penny al ver como Ant-man se hacia enorme

-El enano de pronto es grande, muy grande-se escucho el grito de Maquina de guerra quien volaba rodeando a un gigante Ant-man, se movio rapidamente para esquivar el manotazo del ahora gigante

Iron Man quien se encontraba igualmente esquivando los ataques del gigante

-(Mierda, a este ritmo Steve se escapara!)-se grito mentalmente

Penny raidamente se lanzo a la accion columpiandose en sus tela-arañas, Naruto miro nuevamente a la chica que peleaba contra vision por unos segundos y despues dirigio su mirada hacia el gigante

-Ahi que acabar esto cuanto antes-se dijo antes de corer hacia el gigante-

-Tsk-chasqueo su lengua Tony al mismo momento que lanzaba un rayo repulsor de su mano metalica-

...

Wanda Maximoff, era una mujer especial, Una humana alterada genéticamente que posee poderes telequinéticos, de control mental, rayos lasér de energía, si muy especial, desde lque sus padres murieron en aquella guerra, ella y su hermano no habian sido los mismo, fueron sometidos a experimentos a lo que ellos aceptaron, aunque no tenian opcion igualmente, pero con la promesa de que una vez terminaran serian lo suficientemente fuertes para acabar contra aquel que arruino su vida, Tony Stark, su hermano Pietro Maximoff, su muerte sin duda alguna fue un golpe muy fuerte para ella, era el unico familiar que le quedaba, despues de la batalla contra Ultron, ella se habia unido a los vengadores, el mismo equipo donde se encontraba aquel hombre que ellahabia deseado destruir con sus propias manos, que ironico, Ahora se encontraba aqui en un aeropuerto luchando contra sus anteriormente aliados, por algo que ella cometio, fue su error en aquella mision que causo todo esto, fue su culpa

Habia luchado contra aquel quien siempre estuvo apoyandola, Vision, ahora miraba como una gran figura se alzaba, pero algo habia llaado su atencion, sintio algo, una sensacion conocida, sintio una mirada sobre ella volteo su mirada hacia donde sentia esa intensa mirada, y vio...nada

-¿Wanda estas bien?- Wanda se sorprendio al sentir una mano tocando su hombro, la chica solo asintio a steve, al lado de este se econtraba otra de las razones de esta lucha, Bucky Bones, el soldado del invierno.

-Si, tranquilo, ve yo protegere la entrada-aseguro la chica seriamente, Steve asintio

-Gracias Wanda, cuidate-le dijo el capitan a la chica, antes de ir hacia la entrada

-No tan rapido-

-Natasha-Dijo el capitan al ver a la viuda negra frente a el apuntandole con una pistola

-Steve...-respondio esta secamente

...

-¡Al menos que alguien de nuestro tenga una habilidad que aun no haya rebelado creo que es un buen momento para mostrarla!-grito Tony mientras en vuelo rodeaba y lanzaba msiles a Gigant-man

-¡Y ese de alli por que no hace nada!-reclamo Maquina de Guerra refiriendose a Naruto quien no se habia movido de su lugar, el cual era estar sentado en un trailer

-A mi no me preguntes-respondio simplemente Iron man esquivando otro manotazo

Naruto quien miraba en un trailer tranquilo a la escena qe se desarrollaba solto un supiro

-¡Naruto!

Este rapidamente poso su mirada en la chica disfrazada quien se balanceba de un lado a otro

-Si?-pregunto aburridamente el rubio

-Te acuerdas de la peliculas que vimos la semana pasada!?-pregunto esquivando un manotazo del gigante nuevamente

-Dejame recordar-dijo Naruto con un gesto pensativo, sus ojos se iluminaron-¡Ah, ya! esa pelicula de bajo presupuesto, Star wars el Imperio contra ataca!-recordo al fin

-Si esa!-respondio-te acuerdas de la parte donde estaban en el planeta de hielo!-dijo al mismo tiempo se balanceaba

-Oh, eres una genio!

-Tony, cuantos años tienen esos sujetos?-pregunto maquina de guerra con el ceño fruncido

Tony vio como el hombre araña se balanceaba de un lado a otro y con ayuda de sus tela-arañas iba enredaba las piernas del Gigante

-¡Oh sigan a los mocosos, creo que tienen un plan!-exclamo stark entendiendo la idea de ambos chicos

-¡Ow, tenemos problemas de arañas!-exclamo Gigant-man desequilibrandose un poco

Vision quien estaba del lado de Tony estaba a punto de arremeter para tumbar al gigante pero el brillo involuntario de su gema llamo su atencion

-¡Y ahora caeras bajo el golpe del gran Okami!

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde vino el grito y alli lo vieron

Alli estaba Naruto o Okami como todo el mundo escucho elevado por encima de las cabezas de todos, pero lo mas llamativo era el hecho que al lado suyo habia una copia de el con su palma extendida sobre la del original, y de inprovisto una esfera azulada se empezo a formar, crecio y crecio hasta llegar hace mas grande que una pelota de playa

Vision al igual que todos los demas , vio el brillo azulado y sintio la energia que emitia, su gema en ningun momento habia dejado de brillar,

-Es el..-dijo en un susurro el Bio-androide al sentir como su gema no perdia su brillo

Wanda quien miraba la batalla sintio una sensacion conocida en su pecho

-Que es esta sensacion, ya la eh sentido antes, pero donde...-susurro para si misma, recordando una calidez una mirada y unas palabras...

-¡Aqui voy!-dijo al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer-¡Obama Rassengan!

No hubo nada que el gigante pudiera hacer...

¡Booommmmmmm!

La tecnica inpacto en el estomago del gigante, este escupio saliva dento de su casco, una onda de choque se formo

-¡Ahhhh!-grito de dolor al sentir como su interior parecia ser un revoltijo, se tambaleo ,

-Wow eso estuvo incre.. ah...!-Penny que se habia confiado fue recibida por un manotazo del gigante quien caia y fue a parar al suelo

-Ahi no!-exclamo preocupado Naruto yendo rapidamente a auxiliar a la chica, losdemas quedaron perplejos

-Auch, eso dolio...-se quejo Ant-man una vez recupero su tamaño normal

-No hay discucion, es el-murmuro Vision con una sonrisa enigmatica

-Penny, estas bien-dijo apresurado y preocupado Naruto quien habia llegado junto a Penny quien dio un salto poniendose en guardia, su mascara estaba desarreglada dejando ver su boca y menton-Wow traquila vaquera soy yo-rapidamente la chica se tranquilizo

-Eso, si que fue intenso-dijo Penny cayendo sentada en el suelo, el sonido familiar de propursores llego a sus oidos

-Ey, estan bien, mocosos?-pregunto Tony quitandose la mascara de su armadura, ocultando su preocupacion observo a Naruto

-Si estamos perfectamente-respondio Naruto retirandose la Mascara mostrando una sonrisa zorruna y levantondole el pulgar

-Oh, me alegro, por ahora eso fue todo para ustedes-Dijo seriamente

-Pero señor!-reclamo la chica tratandose de evantar inultimente pus cayo de nuevo al suelo-Ok talvez si sea todo...-dijo resignada, estaba cansada

Tony miro a Naruto

-Tu sin embargo, sigueme-y sin mas el millonario se fue voando, literalmente

-Bueno, nos vemos luego Peny cuidate-se despidio el rubio de La chica quien suspiro resiganada

-Ah si, suerte..-dijo hechada de espaldas en el suelo, sin mirarlo

-Despues te cuento como patee traseros...

Naruto rapidamente a una gran velocidad se fue rumbo en la misma direccion del multmillonario

Penny levanto su mirada y miro en la direccion donde se fue el rubio

-Las cosas entre nosotros seran mas interesantes, eh Naruto-penso la chica en voz alta con una sonrisa -Ahora, donde se encontraba es hotel-dijo poniendose de pie

...

-Al parecer el grandote a caido-dijo la viuda Negra mientras apuntaba su pistola hacia Bucky y Steve, Vsion que acababa de llegar mantenia en linea a Wanda

-Nat, sabes lo peligroso que seria si esos soldados son despertados...-trato de razonar el capitan

-No, el que no lo entiende eres tu...-una nueva voz se escucho y desde la sombras aparecio Black Panther -Me encargare que el page por lo que hizo...-dijo señalando a Bucky

Natasha miro al recien llegado y luego a Steve

-Lo siento...-dijo y de un giro inesperado la viuda le disparo unas balas electricas a Black Panther

-Pero que!?-dijo la pantera mientras se retorcia por la electricidad

Natasha miro a Steve y le asintio

-Gracias Nat-agradecio el capitan para posteriormente salir de alli

Sin embargo Black panther se logro liberar de las balas y se precipipo hacia los profugos, sin embargo nuevamente sintio como la electricidad invadia su cuerpo

-Lo siento gatito-dijo Natasha con una sonrisa antes de salir de alli, ya le habia dado el tiempo suficiente para que Steve abordara la nave

-Mierda-mascullo con furia Balck Panther quitandose la mascara revelando la cara de T'Challa el ahora rey de Wakanda

...

Habia acabado la batalla contra el gigante Vsion regreso a donde estaba anteriormente

Vision y Wanda peleaban en la entrada, Wanda mantenia a raya a vision con sus poderes

-Wanda, si no paras esto, si no te detienes, siempre te veran como un...

-Un que, un monstruo?, una amenaza?..lo siento vision pero ya lo hacen y parar ahora no hara la diferencia, entiende una cosa vision, no volvere alli para que me encierren-dijo firmemente mientras su manos brillaban fuertemente de un rojo escarlata

-Entonces no me dejas mas opcion-dijo con pesar el Bio-androide, la gema de su frente brillo, wanda se preparo para repeler el ataque , pero lamentablemente el ataque no fue hacia ella si no hacia una columna encima de ella, Wanda actuo rapidamente y con sus poderes pudo sostener y protegerse de los escombros-eso te mantendra ocupada

¡Fiusssh!

Vision tuvo que moverse rapidamente para esquivar una flecha qu paso peligrosamente cerca de el

-Y estoy de vuelta!-exclamo un recuperado ojo de Halcon quien lanzo otro flecha

-¡Ayuda por aqui!-Rhodey fue quien exclamo al verse rodeado por un recuperado Falcon quien disparaba a diestra y siniestra

Vision manteniendo a raya a Clint, miro como Rhodey tenia problemas con lidear con Falcon asi que para ayudarlo con su gema apunto al vengador rebelde, pero no obstante no conto con una flecha electrica que le dio en justo en el pecho

-¡Ah!-exclamo adolorido, perdiendo el control del ataque falcon pudo esquivarlo a duras penas ya que el rayo rozo en sus alas y cayo al suelo duramente afortunadamente pudo maniobrary no caer fuertemente pero aun asi el golpe fue fuerte, sin embargo Roney era el proximo en la linea de fuego y no pudo esquivarlo.

-Pero que...!-Exclamo maquina de guerra al reibir el ataque justo en el nucleo de la armadura, los sistema rapidament se apagaron al perder la fuente de energia que los alimentaba-Eh..chicos, necesito ayuda, ahora!-gritaba alarmado el soldado sin embargo el comunicador no funcionaba pues no tenia una fuente de poder, Maquina de guerra siguio perdiendo actitup a una velocidad alarmante

-¡Ahi voy!-se escucho el grito de Iron man que venia volando a toda velocidad, pero sin embargo la deseperacion empezo a invadir al millnario al ver que no llegaria a tiempo-Vamos, mierda, mierda, mierda!-gritaba mientras se acercaba pero...

¡Boommmmmmmm!

Una cortina de polvo y cemento se levanto por el impacto

-No puede ser, Maldicion, ¡Rhodey!-Tony olvidando la mision por completo fue rapidamente a auxiliar a su amigo que , desgraciadamente podria estar muerto

-Yo siempre salvando el dia...-un voz que Tony rapidamente econocio se escucho, la nube de humo se despejo por completo y alli lo vio, Naruto se encontraba en el medio de un crater, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y lo que hizo sacar un suspiro al Multimillonario, en los brazos del Rubio se encontraba Maquina de guerra

-Por poco y no la cuento eh, tony-La voz de Ronney se escucho a travez del traje, Tony sonrio, su amigo estaba a salvo-Por cierto mocoso ya puedes soltarme..

-Ok-respondio el rubio soltando a Maqina de guerra de golpe " Auch" fue el sonido que salio de la boca del soldado-y por cierto un gracias no esta de mas-Dijo Naruto aburridamente

-O es cierto gracias por salvarme y todo eso, me recuerdas para invitarte una cervesa mas tarde...

-Soy menor de edad-Dijo Naruto Cruzandose de brazos-con ramen me conformo

-Oigan discutan despues por ahora tenemos mejores asuntos que atender-dijo Tony tono aburrido pero sin poder ocultar su sonrisa,levanto su mirada y alli vio a vision

-Tony-

-Vision, que paso alli?-pregunto con tono de reproche al Bio-androide

-No lo se, perdi el control-respondio con tono abatido

-Que no vuelva a suceder-hablo tony con tono serio-como va la situacion?-pregunto

-El capitan y Bucky Bones escaparon, Natasha los dejo escapar-respondio rapidamente, Tony sintio como un dolor de cabeza empezaba a formarcele-se Fueron en el Quinjet

-Y Natasha, debi haberlo sabido, ya tenia un gran historial de agente doble-Tony solto un suspiro-y los demas rebeldes?-

-Neutralize a Clint y a Wanda con ayuda el que ustedes llaman hombre araña-respondio Vision, todos voltearon y vieron a como "el" mencionado se encontraba vigilando a Clint quien parecia estar quejandose de algo y a un lado de el se encontraba Wanda quien staba atada con unas tela-arañas junto a Falcon en el mismo estado, Penny sintio que la observaban y los paso a mirar y les hizo una Seña de amor y paz

-Este mocoso, le dije que se fuera y no me hizo caso, los jovenes de hoy en dia no respetan a sus mayores...ademas esa seña esta pasada de moda-Naruto lo miro como diciendole "Mira quien habla"-Bueno por ahora es mejor irnos antes de que...

El sonido de Helicopteros interrumpio al vengador

-Ya que-poso su mirada en Naruto-ponte tu mascara, aun no es tiempo que te vean -

...

-Un fracaso total-fueron las palabras de Ross a Tony quien en estos momento estaban parados en una oficina militar, Naruto que aun con su traje lo acompañaba-Ademas quien este tipo, esa pmascara me pone de los nervios-exclamo nuevamente el oficial a cargo, Naruto clavo su mirada en el sujeto

-Voy a fuera, el viejo me irrita-dijo Naruto aburridamente, al ministro Ross le crecio un vena en su frente, pero se tuvo que serenar

El sonido de una puerta siendo abierta llamo su atencion, Tony salio de la oficina por su cara se notaba que estaba enfadado y frustrado, el millonario miro al rubio

-Ese viejo idiota, no sabe lo que hace-dijo armagamente el millonario

Naruto levanto la ceja

-El gobierno siempre a actuado de esa manera, no se por que te soprendes-hablo Naruto seriamente, ciertamente el gobierno, no solo el de los estados unidos, era un dolor de culo-Y ahora quiero saber por que me pedistes que me quedara?-cuestiono

Tony miro a Naruto por unos segundo

-Queria presentarte a alguien, ya lo viste en la batalla del aeropuerto, ya puedes salir Vision-dijo Tony y de la nada el nombrado se hizo presente

-Es un gusto conocerlo joven Naruto-dijo el recien aparecido

-Yo los dejo, tengo asuntos que resolver-dijo el Multillnario para ponerse una armadura y salir de alli, tenia una mision, ir a la balsa e interrogar a los vengadores rebeldes

Naruto miraba seriamente al sujeto

-Y para que a querias verme?-pregunto con curiosidad, Vision lo miro unos segundos antes de responder

-Me han dicho que sufres annesia, cierto?-respondio con otra pregunta

Naruto lo miro eceptico unos segundos

-Si, aunque no preguntare de donde sacaste esa informacion ya que es obvio de quien la sacaste-contesto, Vision asintio

-Si estas en lo correcto, ahora si me pemites..-vision de un movimiento rapido con su mano toco la frente del rubio quien previamente se habia quitado la mascara

-Pero que...-sus palabras murieron y su vista se vio perdida y nublada

Despues de unos minutos Vsion retiro su mano de la frente de Naruto, y este inmeditamente volvio en si

-Interesante, muy interesante-murmuro Vision con cierta sorpresa al rubio

-Q-Que acaba de pasar?-pregunto en verdad confundido el rubio sintiendose debil de repente, miro a Vision-T-Tu que, que me hiciste!?-reclamo pero inmeditamente unmareo invadio su cuerpo, su cuerpo brillo y el traje que llevaba puesto fue remplazado por una simple playera de color roja y encima de esta una sudadera de gris con blancas grises y unos vaqueros

-Por ahora, joven, es mejor que no lo sepas, todo a su tiempo...

Eso fue lo que escucho Naruto antes de que todo fuera oscurida

 **...**

 **Continuara...**

 **...**

Era un lugar oscuro, muy oscuro, sonido del agua goteando resonaba en el lugar, el metal siendo golpeado se escuchaba, unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre aparecieron de inprevisto

 **-Otra vez, aqui...-** una voz gruesa, profunda y animal resono en el lugar

 **El sonido de pasos se escuharon**

 **-Deberias de haberte de acostumbrado ya-** una voz un poco menos animal se escucho **-despues de todo cuando termine, no quedara nada de ti, ni del mocoso, ultron tiene que volver, yo voy a volver Jajajajaja!**

estruendosas carcajadas llenas de malicia y locura resonaron, pero unas carcajadas mas fuertes las opacaron

- **Jajajaja crees que me asustas, a mi al rey de los Bijus?,eres tan patetico, cuando el mcoso recupere sus memorias, nada en este mundo nos podra parar, te destruiremos con solo un soplido-** una sonrisa afilada se materializo- **jeje solo espera...-** y sin mas desaparecion entre la oscuridad

El silencio perduro despues de eso

 **-Eso si yo lo permito...-** dos punto de color rojo escarlata brillaron en el lugar- **solo espera y ese poder del cual te regordea sera mio, solo espera...**

...

Estaba sentado inpertubable, vestia su fiel armadura de color dorado opaco, su piel de color violeta azulado resaltaba, sus ojos miraban fijamente aquel objeto que a su debido tiempo poseria objetos de poder inigualable, las gemas del infinito, pero su antencion estaba enfoncada mas en una parte del guante, una abertura, este guante originalmente poseia 6 entradas para colocarla, pero no obstante, algo sucedio, algo que no habia calculado

una septima abertura se formo de la nada...

-Esto es realmente inesperado...-su voz gruesa y tosca resono por aquel tetrico lugar

-Que planea hacer?, mi señor-una voz mas aguda se escucho-si puedo preguntar claro

El ser de piel violeta miro pensativo aquel guante

-Por ahora los planes no han cambiado...seguiremos como lo planeamos, sin embargo...-una sonrisa se formo al ver aquella nueva e inesperada abertura-esto se pone cada vez mas interesante...Tobi...-el ser llamo y frente a el una figura aparecio frente a el, este llevaba puesta una gabardina de color negro cubriendole todo su cuerpo nubes rojas estaban estanpadas en esta, una mascara cubria su rostro

-Si, mi señor-pregunto con sumo respeto

\- Te tengo una mision-el encapuchado sonrio bajo su mascara, un punto rojo brillo con fuerza en al apertura que daba la mascara- Necestio que vallas a la tierra...

-Si señor, Tobi es un chico bueno...

...

Continuara...

Si lo se, mas misterio que respuestas XD

Un Adelanto:

El arco se llamara: Homecoming, El ultimo Akatsuski

No se cuando capitulos tendra pero sera largo, alli se aclaran sus dudas, una restructuracion de la trama, Drama, romance, accion, tragedia, sexo tal vez?, sangre, Gwen stacy? peleas epicas...

Eso, y mucho mas en...

Avengers: Naruto Legacy of Ultron

Espero sus reviews..no sean tan malos en los comentarios XS


End file.
